Love does exist
by AmberBreath
Summary: A 15 years old girl get sucked into her Jak II game and get to battle aside this very hero.Will love bloom between the 2 of them?Go and see for yourself.JakxOC DaxterxOC TornxOC
1. Chapter 1

This my very first story on this site so,please don't flame me.I'll do my best even if i'm french and i don't know as much words as you guys so that it.

_**Have a nice lecture **__****_

Hi my name is Mélanie and i'm 15 years old and I will tell you about my story.

_**Sorry it's only an introduction but I'll make the first chapter soon **__****_


	2. Chapter 2

**I was playing on my playstation 2 with Jak II. Today was a rather rainy day, ya know,grey sky with rain heavily tapping against the livingroom windows.I was so**** bored,my parents were on a trip, which surprised me O.o and my friends were with their bfs , i wished that I could go into a video game , just to live the adventure and adrenaline that the main characters are actually feeling through the game. A non-boring life what?I looked at the dark night sky outside while the game loaded but i started to find it long after 10 the screen went blank.``damn it``I cursed getting up and walking over my Ps2.I poke it with my foot lightly not exactly willing to quick of the sudden the lamp that lit the livingroom exploded along with the light from the kitchen.I turned to my tv when I heard a voice.A little too fast cuz I hurted my neck in process.I stared at the bluish-white face in my tv.``Come young one``It whispered and it sent me into a sort of trance.``We need your help''It's ghostly voice whispered.I felt like my feet were moving on their own.``The hero needs a light to guide him and your this light``The being in the tv words were the last words I heard before passing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes groggily has I smelled dirt and grass. Every part in my body ache like I've been stomped on by an elephant (XD) I slowly sat up with my muscles protesting with my every moves .I wiped the dirt from my face slowly, still a bit dazed. I looked around slowly not completely registering my current surrounding. Well, until I saw a car flying over my head and people walking around and they had…..big elves ears?!! I was dreaming wasn't I, right? All I remembered was that I was in my living room and saw a person in my TV and at least 10 minutes after I was here. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't…..'OMG!!!'

I slowly got and looked around to see in which area I was in. I was in the farming area and the bazaar was not far away. I started to walk, receiving weird looks from the other citizens. I finally reached the Bazaar and once again looked around curiously. It was even better then in the game. I was going to take a step forward but I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw a KG.*uh ooohhh*I cowered lightly and backed away as he raised his electric rod at me.' Your under arrest, order of Baron Praxis'' He said as other KG's came from behind him,in a matter of time, I was surrounded, there was no escape,I was trapped.*what did I do?!*Suddenly everything went black and I passed out...again.

-3 days later-

My throat was sore from all the eco experiments. You see our 'lovely' Baron; underline the sarcastic word, as I got into this freaking jail, start pumping some 'heavenly' eco into my frail body. And guess what; to add ontop of this shit, I have a freaking muzzle. You must be asking, why is she wearing a muzzle?, well I'll freaking tell you. Prisoner bite Kg, KG put leather muzzle on prisoner,Prisoner undo leather muzzle,Prisoner bite KG again,f*ucking KG put f*ucking steel muzzle on prisoner and prisoner can't get it off. You get the picture.

I sighed in exhaustion in my steel muzzle. At least I couldn't smell the horrid smell of the prison. I heard the metal door slide open and revealed the Baron and fear started to grow into the pit of my stomach and as they made their way toward the experiment table. Errol did a cruel smirk and the Baron kept a very stern face.''well,well,isn't our little freak awaken, ready for the next session 'He said with a sadistic smile playing on his lips.I shook my head quickly.''what did I heard, your ready?'' He asked smirking slowly putting his hand on the switch of the control panel. He pulled down the switch and the eco started to go into my tired and exhausted body again.I screamed but it was muffled by the by the muzzle. The Baron only watched,with a somewhat regretful look in his eye(you'll know why later)I screamed till my throat was sore , the pain stopped and the warm feeling of the eco faded away, making me shiver.' Look like another fail my dear Baron Praxis''Errol said looking at the results on the computer screen that was nearby.''Yes indeed'' He said half absently rubbing his two colored beard. Errol shot me one last nasty look and walked out of the experiment lab. The Baron came over the table and reach his hand out to touch me but held himself and walked off. What was wrong with him, did he took a guilt pill or what? He wasn't the Baron from the game, not by the look he had in his eye earlier, something was up and I had to know why. But right now a nap would be nice...Black overcame my vision and brought me to sleep, a restless sleep.

-2 hours later-

I slowly opened my green-brown hues and felt movement. I was being carried, dragged along a very dirty ground, hello delicacy. The KGs are such apes. ''The Commander told us to put the girl here'' One of the KG's said. ''Yea'' The other agreed, setting me down roughly. I glared at each of them, daring them to try and take off my muzzle. One of the apes reached out to take off my muzzle, but my reflex were to try and bite him.''I think we'll leave the muzzle on, I still have the marks from last time''The first one said.''Don't be such a wuss and let's go, we have to go give the eco to the Metal heads, we better hurry before they get impatient''He said raising his gun and walking away with the other.'thats it, run off suckers!!!'I yelled even if they didn't hear had tied me to the ammo that Jak was suppose to destroy. Speaking of the devil, here he comes with Daxter,with the machine right behind them!I pulled at my binds but no avail to escape. I kick one of the batteries hard and it broke.''Warning, eco power drops to 75 requests for immediate ...Said a robotic. Jak looked at me both weirdly and confused. 'Destroy the batteries and the ammo will blow up!' I said as loud as I could with a muzzle and it wasn't easy, but Jak caught on and guided the tank to destroy the batteries. While the tank looked for Jak, he ran over to me and start to undo my binds. The last battery was destroyed.' Warning imminent explosion' the computer voice rang grabbed my wrist and we made a run for it to the exit, like in the game we did a slow motion and landed on the ground below with Jak on top of Daxter and me to the got out from under Jak.''Eeh this place is too much excitement, uh we need to move back to the country' He said looking at Jak, who smile at got up shook the dirt off his fur and jumped on his companion paced over to me.' Are you ok?''He asked helping me up.I nodded.''Hey sugarplum is steel muzzles new this season?' He asked eyeing me.I glared at him.''No,I just came out of jail''I said crossing my arms.''You came out of jail?''Jak asked surprised.''yea,those dumbasses left me there,thinking I would be a nice little prisoner and wait for them to finish giving the eco to the metal heads,but they were wrong 'I said scowling inside my muzzle.''Did you got pumped with eco?''He asked slowly,probably thinking it was a delicate subject.I nodded slowly while looking at him.I saw hate flare into his pretty blue hues.''I'm Jak''He said handing his hand out. 'Melanie but call me Mel or Spyro''I said shaking his hand.'what about me,uh, the furry friend!?Daxter yelled out.''thats Daxter''He said mentioning up to his sidekick before continuing. ''Wanna tag along? Maybe we could get you to join the UG and maybe take off that nasty muzzle'' He said motioning to my steel muzzle.I nodded and we started to walk to the UG hide out which wasn't that away. We entered the hide out and found Torn looking at his maps, like always.

''The demolition duo has returned, one barbecued ammo dump, served up hot' He said rubbing his hands.''We saw some torching that ammo, the Baron's guard were giving barrels of eco to a group of metal heads''Jak said in disbelief. ''Really? ''Torn asked before continuing' The Shadow will be very interested to hear that' Torn said smirking lightly. ''Ya know, so far, you gigs (don't remember the exact word XD) has been starting to prove yourselves.' 'It been easier then stealing grass from a sleeping yakow''Daxter said. Torn chuckled and Daxter glared at him.''You wanna start proving yourselves? One of our...suppliers, need his payment delivered,a bag of eco ore, take the zoomer parked out back and drive to the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon in south town, ask for Krew, He'll be there'' He wasn't hard to miss if you ask me.' and don't let the Baron's patrols stop you''He said pointing out his dagger.''By the way, once there, pump Krew for informations, he's wired into the city and he know what the baron is up to» He said turning his back on us. ''You can count on us''Daxter said.' are you still here?' Torn asked crossing his arms. ''But before we go, could you help her'' Jak asked pulling me from behind him. Torn turned around and eyed me.' Who is this' He asked rather rudely.' My name is Melanie sir''I said.' Got a master or what?' He asked eyeing my muzzle.I growled and Jak stepped in front of me. ''She was in jail'' He said taking my suddenly took out his dagger. ''Hum Torn, could you put that dagger down''Daxter asked a little nervous. Torn came over to me and I couldn't help, but shake in slight fear, but this fear was nothing compared to the one I had in jail. He slide the blade under the chain that held my muzzle on and in a swift motion he sliced it cutting the chain and sending the muzzle to the ground with a loud clicking sound. I was free from the muzzle. ''Your in, but you will have to prove yourself on this mission, understood? ''He asked.I nodded and did a fake saluted.

TBC.....


	4. Chapter 4

Love does exist Chapter 2

I suck on a zoomer!

We walked outside and I smelled the air and made a face.

-It was better with the muzzle on.

-You'll get use to it.

We walked over to the hover car that had the cargo on the back. Jak got on the zoomer first with his faithful companion. I hesitantly went and sat behind him and wrapped one arm around his waist and use my hand to hold the bag so it wouldn't fall off.

-Ready?

I nodded and Jak made the engine reeve and change the mode so it was in the air. Jak took off and I tightened my arm around his waist. We weren't in the Slums anymore but we now had the KG's on our ass. Jak speeded up making me let go of the box and hold onto his waist tightly. After a while, we arrived safe and sound to the Hip Hog saloon. I got off the zoomer, my legs sore. We headed inside. We saw Sig leaning on the bar. He glanced at us in a bored manner. This place smelled bad.

-Let me handle this Jak, watch my finess and style. He said smirking as he jumped off Jak's shoulder.

-Don't forget-

-Everythings cool, nobody panics. Daxter said going over to Sig.

-Hey Big guy. He said passing in between Sig's legs. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock as he saw Krew. Eew that guy was even fatter in real. I looked away in disgust. I and Jak walked closer to Krew slowly.

- You Krew? The orange animal asked pointing at the over sized man.

- Your shipment is in primo conditions. Said the orange mammal grinning.

- That's good ey, a cargo of eco ore, its worth more then 10 of your lives. The blob said getting closer. I backed away uncomfortable. He smelled like wreck. Jak didn't even flinch as he got closer.

- And of course hmm, it been forced to collect, hmm, slowly. He laughed lightly is 5 chins bouncing up and down. Eeew, this is really grossing me out.

-The underground would take anyone these days. He said floating about when he saw Daxter who had jumped on my shoulder.

-What do we have here, the shadows mascot of the month? He scratched Daxters chin with his chubby ringed finger and whooed.

-oohh, so soft. He ran his hand into Daxter's face and Daxter stuck out his tongue in disgust. He floated backward to Sid.

-Sig, that fur would go well with my suit, ey? He said patting his stomach who bounced.

- Listen,uh, tons of fun, anyone can see that you and I have the real juice in this birth( I got no idea if it's that XD)were both placed right? He asked nervously before continuing. Jak looked at him weirdly, so did I.

-Were both looking for piece of the action right? I think we can do business, right? He said hiding himself by dangling from my shoulder. Jak signed, getting impatient and ran a hand over his face.

- We did you a favour, now it's your turn. He said slowly loosing his cool. I moved and Daxter fell off my shoulder.

- Why is the Baron giving Eco to the Metal Heads? He said glaring with his blues eyes, his pretty blues eyes. Krew's face crunched up in anger as he floated down to Jak's level.

-questions like that can get a person killed, ey! He said clenching his fist. He turned to the dark skinned man.

-Sig! Give to this captain and his friends a bonus. Sig walked over and Jak got in front of me and raised his fists glaring. Sig handed two Scatter gun over. I took one and Jak took the other.

-If you want to see what this baby can do, go to the gun course outside and show some skills with that hardware and I'll hire you for a job or two, ey? He said wiggling his chubby fingers while grinning. He seriously scared me. He glanced at me and I glared.

-And for you sweet thing. He said floating over to me caressing my cheek and immediately flinched back.

-I've got some clothing in the back if you want to change from those inappropriate clothes, hm? I turned to Jak and he nodded. I went to the back and saw a box that was filled with clothes. I rummaged through it to find something to my liking. I took a black tube top, a black jacket that only goes to my ribs, some black pants, a silver belt and some combat boots. I took off my old prison clothes and put those on. They fitted me like a glove. I looked at my reflection in the nearby mirror and gasped. I now had long elven ears, brown hair to the middle of my back with blonde streaks. My eyes were much greener now. I took some goggles and slide them across my forehead taking my bangs along the way, out of my face. I took a gun holster and wrap it, at least tried to wrap it around my chest. Then I heard a whistle. I turned around and saw Jak and Daxter standing in the door way.

-Love the new trends baby. Daxter said winking. I blushed lightly. I once again tried to put the damn holster but I couldn't.

-Here let me help. Jak said, slowly coming over and took the holster and start to adjust it to my fitting. He would ask me if it was too tight or too loose.

-stop its perfect. I said raising a hand in emphasis. I went over to a smaller box and dug out a pair of fingerless gloves that I slide on my hands and clench my fist to see if their too tight or too loose. Just perfect. I turned around and nodded to Jak and we got out of the back of the saloon. I took the Scatter gun and slowly put it into my holster. We headed outside and since the gun course wasn't that far, we went by foot. Daxter jumped onto my shoulder that had a shoulder guard.

- Looking good now, way better then those prison clothes, you know you and I could go on a date sometimes. He said raising his eyebrows in suggestive manner. I picked him up and held him in front of me.

-sorry but I'm not dating animals sorry. I said setting him down on the floor and catching up with Jak.

-Sorry he's always like that but you get used to it. I nodded I understandment and smiled, which surprisingly, he returned. I felt proud for making him smile like that. The little shine he had in his eyes when he smiled was a beautiful sight. We arrived at the gun course and went inside. It smelled the burning iron and gun powder. There was a row of boxes, that most likely, contained ammo for our guns. I kicked one of the boxes open and put the ammo into my gun and Jak did the same with his.

-Want to try to beat the record? Asked a communicator with a feminine voice. Jak went in first and I waited for him. He went out with a silver score. Then I went in. I pulled the trigger but the blast sent me on my ass. I went out with a bronze score and a sore ass. Jak was containing his laugh with a hand over his mouth. This mouth I'd like to kiss, no , I'm going all fan girl like and it's totally not me. Daxter was rolling on the floor laughing. I crossed my arms and pouted.

- Let me show you how to hold it right. Jak said walking over to me. He placed my hands right on the gun.

- When you shoot, you should put a leg back to have more balance. He explained taping my leg lightly. I slide it back and waited.

- Now try and shoot. He said. I pulled the trigger and I didn't fell this time. I grinned widely and he ruffled my hair.

-there ya got it. He said smiling lightly.

-She a natural Jak. The ottsel said jumping on my shoulder and leaned on my head. We got out of the gun course and went back to the hip hog. As we got in Krew flew to our level.

-Excellent shooting you two, can afford to be a wastelander hm? Wastelander finds items in the outside of the city walls ey? Any other fact that the weapons their having come through my hannnds, would for me and I for these sweet items (sorry I'm only writing what I'm hearing, sorry for the non sense) go your way hmmm?

- Kill metal heads, get toys, sounds good to me. Jak said smiling lightly with a hand on his chin.

-Slow down, Jak and the fat man, you two better run that by me again, cuz theres no way I'm going outside the city to face more Metal Heads. Daxter said scowling. I was silently agreeing with Daxter.

- Sig will show you the ropes. The blob said flying away fanning himself and Sig stepped up to us.

- So you wanna be Wastelander dough boys and girl? We will see what you're made of thick. Krew wants new trophies to butts in chair in the Hip hog. So I'm gonna bag him five nasty Metal Heads at the Pumping Station. He explained and Daxter gulped and I pat his head reassuringly.

- Don't wet your fur chilly pepper, cuz were rolling with the peace maker. He said holding up his weapon. I always liked that gun. Jak smirked beside me.

-Woo, I need one of those, where did ya get it? Asked the orange furred creature. Krew flew up to us still fanning himself.

- Don't ask, Sig needs someone to watch his back, while he tracks the metal heads, ey? The fat man said looking at Sig.

-We'll meet at the Pumping Station. Listen cherries, don't you leave dangling in the wind back there. He said pointing to us with his blue gloved hand.

-Let's do it. Jak said smirking. We got out of the Hip Hog and went to find a zoomer.

- Hey wanna drive? Asked the blond haired renegade. I look at him in shock and shook my head. He looked at me confused.

- I-I don't know how to drive. I said shyly. He chuckled and made me go on the zoomer. I swung my leg over it and sat down. Jak got on behind me.

-No Jak I ain't driving, if you want a barbecue ask me to drive and that's what you will get. I said stubbornly. He rolled his eyes and just put the key in the contact and started the engine. I signed in defeat and put my hands on the handles. It was almost like a bike.

- Now you go slowly at first. He said putting his hands over mine, his chest on my back. I blushed deeply. I did as he told and the engine revved. I started slowly and Jak held my waist lightly. Gaining more confidence I speeded up and went on full speed and Jak clung to my waist.

-There ya go, you got it. Jak said over the wind. I liked it, the wind in my hair and the small sensation of freedom. I would expertly turn every corner but arriving near the pumping station I didn't know how to break. We hit a wall and landed in the water.

-Sorry I didn't mean to. I apologized getting out of the water with the help of Jak. I rang out my jacket and hair while Daxter took the water out of his tail and shook himself to get the water off.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Love does exist

Chapter 3

Protecting the one that we cherish.

We entered the Pumping Station and saw Sig waiting by a palm tree by the water. He turned to us.

-Hello cherries, ready to hunt a few metal heads, follow me, stick close and watch my six. He said pointing his thumb behind himself.

- It's gonna be fun! He took his weapon and head toward the first platform where he had to destroy a water tank. He started to charge his peacemaker and when it was fully charged, he threw the electricity ball toward the water tank and it exploded making everyone flinch back. Daxter went to say something but stopped as a piece of the tank landed infront of him. We went toward the first metal head that was going back and forth on its perch. We saw two metal heads with gun. Me and Jak took out our guns. I pushed one over the rail and it landed in the water and drowned. Jak killed the other and we went beside Sig as he started to charge his peace maker again. The orange musked rat things. I kicked one back as it got too close to Sig. Sig shot the big metal head once his gun was charged. He did a thumb up and then down as the metal head landed in the water. We headed for the next metal head. We went down a platform that lead to the sandy area and saw a bunch of metal heads there. We shot at them but then, Jak had his back turned and he didn't saw the metal head lurking behind his back. He went to strike but I hit him with the head of my gun roughly and he fell in a heap on the floor.

-Thanks. Jak said patting my shoulder. When we were done, we looked up and saw the second metal head. Some rain had started to fall lightly. Sig kneeled down and started to charge his weapon again. We shot the musked rat that came out of the water. I kick one in the stomach and it hissed and it bit my leg. I hissed in pain and shot it. One was about to bite Jak on the neck but it bit me in the side instead as I blocked it. The pain was so intense that I passed out, only seeing Jak's worried face above mine as I blacked out.

I opened my eyes groggily, to see Jak's worried face above mine.

- Good your awaken. He sighed in relief. I tried to sit up but pain shot in my side, making me lay back down.

- Don't scare me like that again. Jak said hesitantly caressing my forehead with a somewhat tender look in his eyes. I didn't thought the next sentence that I was about to say.

- I would die for you Jak. I said shocking myself. I did sense the gravity of my words though and they were true. Jak, in my eyes, was THE true hero. I didn't care if he had a dark side, that side didn't reflected his personality at all. Deep inside he's a good person, he's caring and kind in his heart and soul but still has to put a tough façade for everybody, I believe in him. He stared at me, not exactly knowing what to answer or say. I just closed my eyes feeling slightly tired. I felt his hands slide under my back and pull me up gently and brought me into a tight hug. I opened my eyes and saw Jak was holding me close, almost crushing me but I didn't care.

-No one has ever said that to me. He whispered in my ear and then looked into my eyes.

- Because you deserve it Jak, you know, you're a true hero in my eyes, despise your other side, I only see the Jak that I have infront of me and I don't look at the other who is inside you (that sounds wrong XD) I said softly looking into his deep blue hues that had this shine again. He briefly glanced at my lips then looked back into my eyes. He hesitantly starts to lean closer. Our lips were inches apart. My heart was beating much faster and I had butterfly in my stomach and my lips were shaking very lightly. Jak gulped and shifted and I tilted my head. They had barely touched that Daxter hugged my waist tightly.

- Don't ever, EVER, pull something like that on me ya hear?! He yelled pulling away and pointing at me. I chuckled and smiled at the little furball.

- I won't I promise. I said rolling my eyes lightly scratching him under the chin making his eyes roll back into his head. I glanced at Jak and gave him a kiss on the cheek and blushed. He smiled at me.

- So when is the new mission? I asked pulling Daxter into my lap.

- Your not going you're injured. Scolded Jak as I got up to retrieved my effects. He got up and took them from my hands and put them down. He looked down at me. Not fair, I only reached his nose. He looked at me sternly and I went to lay down to rest. Daxter got on his shoulder and they got out of the room.

- Bye sugarplum. Daxter said before going out of the room and closed the door. I sighed heavily, almost feeling useless, my second mission and I'm already injured. I fell in a heap on the bed and let sleep over take my mind.

I woke up only much more later, I was awaken by a hungry stomach. I got up slowly and then wince, finally remembering the bite on my leg. It stung but it was bandaged. I got out of the backroom and only saw Sig leaning on the bar drinking something. I limped slowly over to him and sat down on a stool.

-Ya feeling better little cherry? He asked, his emerald eyes showing worry.

- My leg is stinging but other wise I'm fine. I replied. Then also remembered my side, it didn't hurt anymore.

- Did Jak come back? I asked, hopefully. Sig looked thoughtful for a second. When I looked at him, I had this weird feeling that I've saw him before, but I just started to get this feeling here, no while playing the game, obliviously.

Finally, he shook his head. He was probably gone for the Strip mine mission. Suddenly my communicator flew out of my pocket and Torn's voice rang out.

-Mel I need you to come to the hide out, I have a mission for you. Then the communicator flew back into my pouch. I saluted Sig and limped toward the sliding doors. They opened and the not so fresh Haven City's air hit my nose. I cringed and took at zoomer, hoping that it wouldn't the same thing as the other time. Splish, Splash, Sloosph, you get the picture. I swung my leg over the vehicle and sat down. I put the key in the contact and start the engine. I changed the mode so it hovered in the air and flew off as quickly as I could. The air of the Slums was worse then the other section of the city, oh well. I found the breaks this time and made the zoomer go back down. I took the key out and got off the zoomer and slowly limped to the hide out door. It opened and I entered. I saw Torn looking at his maps, as always and there was the little Jak running around. The former KG lifted his head and looked at me.

- I need you to babysit the kid over here. He said putting a hand, gently, on the little boy's head to make him stop running. LJ (little Jak) stare at me with his big eyes with curiosity. The innocence he had in his eyes was so touching. How could a cute little boy like that, turn out to be soiled and broken, by Haven city prison? I knew Jak, the big one, still had this innocence but it was hidden by rage and pain. I knew I could make it resurface and I would do it. I jumped as he touched my hand and I gently took him in my arms. He smiled gently and played with my hair. Torn was about to say something but I cut him off.

- I know Torn, I'll protect him with my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Love does exist

Chapter 4

Dont you dare!

The mission was great. I did baby-sit before but this child was an angel. I walked around the slums calmly with the kid running around me. I would always grab his hand if he got too far. The sky was filled with bright shining stars, along with the moon and the day star. I heard LJ whimpers and went to hide behind my legs. I looked up and saw the man that I loathed the most, Errol. A growl rumbled in my throat as I protected the kid behind me.

-Isn't it the other eco freak? He asked mockingly. He stared at my face for a moment.

- Your a lot prettier without that charming muzzle dear. He said sarcastically, an evil grin on the edge of his thin lips. I remember when we had first met.

-Flashback-

The Kg's that had caught me had just thrown me in a damp, disgusting cell. There was a bed, a sink and no lights. The only light that I had was from the small window on the cell door. I had crawled into the nearest corner and had brought my knees to my chest and waited, waited with fear gnawing at my stomach and guts and panic exploding in my brain. It seemed like hours before the cell door opened, revealing, Errol! I cowered back further in the corner, knowing there was no escape. His yellow eyes observed me, like a predator watched over a prey, an harmless prey. He slowly came over to me and yanked me up by the arm. I winced but didn't show it, if I wanted to survive, I had to show no sign of pain. He observes every inch of my face, his gloved fingers painfully clenching my jaw. He leaned closer, as if to kiss me. My reaction was quick and calculated. I bit at his bottom lip harshly making him let go of my jaw and stumble back in shock. I backed up against the wall and just stared at him. He wiped his lip, which now was all bloodied. He gave me an intense glare and stalked over to me and grabbed me by the hair roughly.

-You bitch. He hissed through his teeth giving my hair a good jerk. I yelped in pain and clawed at his hands.

- You will pay for that! He dragged me to the torture room.

-End Flashback-

'Sweet' memories uh? I then gathered my wits to give him a comeback.

-How the lip Errol. I asked crossing my arms. The kid was hugging my legs, hesitantly peeking from behind them to see what was happening. Errol scowled as one of the Kg's behind him chuckled. He looked behind me and saw the kid. He took out his gun along with the other KG's

- give us the child and no harm done. He instructed, nodding in LJ's way. I took a surprised expression and looked up at the sky and pointed.

- OMG a flying Metal Head. I cried out and then ran off, taking the child with me as they looked in the sky for the sign of any flying metal head. The alarm went off. Oh goodie. LJ whimpered and buried his face into my shoulder.

- It's alright kid, I'll keep ya safe and you can count on me. I cooed to the frightened little child. I found a safe alley and hide him in the carton boxes.

- stay there okay; I'll get you back soon ok? I asked and he nodded. I patted his head affectionately. I dashed out of the alley before they could see me. They came to a halt infront of me.

-Where is the child?! Snapped Errol pointing his pistol at me and I took out my Scatter gun.

- I will never tell you! I said, my anger rising. I never had felt so much rage before. I knew if I yelled it would be like a ambulance siren, loud and strong.

- Give us the child. He demanded once again firmly.

-OVER MY DEAD BODY! I yelled out almost giving in to the darkness. It was clawing at my brain, silently telling me to let it out and kill those fools. I took a sprint, which was only short lived since I didn't have that good health conditions. I had forgotten to eat and I had barely slept those passing days. I took out my communicator and called Jak.

-Jak's pov-

I was done with the whole destroying the metal heads eggs when my communicator came on and a hoarse voice that seemed like Mel's rang out.

- J-Jak, Jak, do you hear me? I heard her ask with a ragged breath.

- Yes I hear you what wrong? I feared the worse. What if she got almost killed again?

-The Kg's and Errol are after me, please go get the child in the alleyway in the Slums and bring him back to Torn please! I heard her yelp then the communication was cut off.

-Mel? Mel!? I asked numerous times worriedly. Daxter looked at me with worry all over his face. I dashed out of the Power Station and ran toward the slums as fast as I could.

-My pov-

I yelped in the communicator and drop it smashing it on the floor. They had shot my leg. Errol sneered at me cruelly and kicked my side harshly making me scream in pain. He laughed like a mad scientist.

-Foolish female, how dare you defy our authority! He said pressing his gun against my temples harshly. I tasted a coppery taste in my mouth from my fall; I had bit my tongue in process too.

-wait till we get the child. He said, a maniac grin spread on his lips and that was the thing that pissed me off completely. I roughly grabbed his throat, my eyes now black as a crow, my hair were now silver and black horns had sprouted from my head. All I was feeling right now was rage, sheer rage. I snarled, my fangs that by the way already had been much longer. A small hint of fear showed into Errol's eyes. I tightened my grip on his neck and then sank my fangs into his neck. He yelled in pain. Serve him right asshole. I'll make him feel the same pain he had made me feel in prison. I dropped him and he clasped a hand over his now bleeding neck. He looked up at me and I growled nastily. He did a sick smile.

- I'll torture him, everything possible to break him.

He said giving a sadistic smirk. That was it. The more eco that run through my veins the bigger I was getting. My feet turned into two angles feet. White dragon wings that matched my skin grew out of my back. My nose was growing slowly forming a long dragon nose. Errol's sick smile had completely disappeared as I stood a good 20 ft above his head as a big black eco dragon. My horns were now slightly twisted. I had a good row of razor sharp teeth and claws. I had a long graceful neck and spikes that ran down my spine with a hammer like thing on the tip of my tail. I had silver hair that ran down in between my horns and at least a good 1 meter down. I roared, clearly showing my mecontentment. They shot at me but the bullets only bounced off my diamond like skin. They tried to shock me with their lighthing rod but it didn't phase me at all. Instead I picked them up and threw them away,roaring loud enough to shake the buildings. I heard the screams and shreiks of the citizens,who ran for their lives. I saw Errol fly away on a zoomer, leaveing the othger KG's to their doom. I threw a few and picked one up and just crushed his body pitylessly.

I felt all the rage gone, so turned back to the frail girl I was before. For a split second I thought I was safe but when I saw more Kg's guards coming my way. I froze and then felt agonizing pain run through my whole body. I fell to my knees and spat out blood.I collapse, my arms giving away underneath me.I acted dead,so they could leave me the hell alone. They poked me and I forced myself not to flinch. They left me there and I didn't moved until they were gone. With the last strenght that I had left, I slowly got up, raw pain coursing through my whole body. I gritted my teethj anbd continued on, almost whimpering in each of my steps. People would simply stare at me, not doing anything. As I go, a long trail of blood was following me in my every steps. I finally reached the familiar door, my mind now fuzzy because of the blood loss. The baron sign with a hammer hitting it was becoming more and more then a blur. I stumbled inside, almost tripping on my own feet. I saw Torn ,Jak and Daxter. I saw the kid safe and sound and then I collapsed,only hearing Daxter yell out,Jak footsteps coming up to me and Torn talking into a communicator. Everything went black after that.... Will the light come back...you will find out pretty soon


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody dances XD, no I'm just kiddin.

I've got something for ya'll but you don't have to do it though.

It's something I thought up while I was laying in my bed in my brand new room, ok ok, enough with the non sense.

What I thought up is a contest about the most disgusting yaoi/het/yuri one shot ever! And I, CuteJak'sgirl, author of Love does exist, invite you to participate and the reward will be 3 one shot of your choice and with the person you like.

Review to participate! Hope it will be disgusting enough ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Love does exist

Chapter 5

Surviving the impossible

I opened my eyes and I was surprised that I wasn't dead. I saw a white light before me though.

- Do not go toward the light. I told myself firmly. But the light seemed to move and had...wings? I cautiously went toward the light and it reached its hand out.

- My daughter. The being infront of me pretty much resembled light Jak. She had pale blue skin and was wearing a toga. Her eyes were white along with her long flowy hair. Long, graceful wings rested behind her. She smiled ever so tenderly and I felt a sense of security. She reached her hand out and stroked my face.

- Oh my daughter. She repeated gazing at me. I stared at her confused.

- Am I dead? I asked my voice rang out into the endless darkness; the only source of light was my 'mother' as she supposed.

- No, your not. Her voice was calm and smooth. I sighed in pure relief. I was about to ask about how she could be my mother but she interrupted me.

- I'M your birth mother, the one that you lived with on Earth was a Foster mother, I had to send you away so Praxis, the Metal heads leader couldn't reach you, I went to Spargus, where I met your father, your real father. She said calmly. This was a lot to take in at once. This meant, that Ashelin was my sister and that I didn't have any memory of my past.

- But what about Isa? I asked, worried.

- Isabelle is one of your true sisters; she was only guarding you until you were old enough to come here. She answered putting her hands behind her back, her wings swishing lightly. But that didn't explain the fact that I was still alive, despise the tons of bullets that were shot my way. My mother, who seemed to have read my mind answered.

- your alive because your needed here, Jak needs you, if you left him, he would be devastated and his little orange friend would be too, your his light and he needs you by his side whatever is the cost. Her words faded off and I opened my eyes for real and I was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. I felt a ball full of warmth on my neck. Orange filled my vision and I realised the little source of warmth was Daxter who was lying under my chin. One of his legs would kick and his ears would twitch but there was no reaction from the little furball. I brought a sore arm up and gently stroked the silky fur in a calm manner making him coo in his sleep. He groaned and yawned, sat up and looks down at me for a second before yelling.

- Jak! Jak! The furball yelled jumping off the bed and toward a door. I saw him climb onto a dresser to open the doorknob and saw him slip through the slit of the door swiftly, only to come back only few seconds later with a relieved Jak, who immediately rushed over to me. Without a word he took me in his arms, holding closely, as if I was going to disappear. Even if the hug was hurting me, I stayed there. I heard a sigh of relief come from the green-blond renegade, but it was a bit shaky though. I felt something warm but wet hit my shoulder, who was bandaged along with numerous parts of my body who had been hit. I pulled away only slightly, only to see, a few tears rolling down Jak's cheeks. I had made him cry, I felt so bad to make him like this. Maybe I was truly his light, he would be lost without me, so it seems. I wiped the clear liquid that rolled down slowly then dropped down as they reached his chin. He looked at me like a child would look at its mother, after getting hurt on their bicycle or by tripping down when playing outside. I buried his face into my shoulder and stroked his head longingly, in a calming manner as his shoulders shook. It broke my heart seeing him like that, crying for me but touched me also. He cried his pain and sorrow into my shoulder; it would be less weight on his shoulders. I then felt Daxter hug my waist and I almost literally felt the relief course through his small form. I'm sure that worry was eating away at him, poor thing. He nuzzles my bandaged waist in an almost affectionate movement. The shake of Jak shoulders cease and I felt him relax against me. He pulled away and I wiped the remaining tears on his tanned cheeks. Daxter slowly pulled away, absently wiping a tear away from his furry cheek. Jak's ocean blue eyes gazed at me in what seemed tender look. He ran his thumb on my cheek, as if to make sure I was real and alive. Like last time, his gaze shifted to my lips for a brief moment before it came back to my eyes. I felt butterflies in my stomach and he slowly leaned closer while slowly sliding his gloved hands on my hips. I hesitantly wrapped my slender fingers into his green- blonde locks of hair. His eyes were only half lidded, gazing at my lips intensively. He leaned closer and our noses brushed softly against each other. My heart was thumping against my chest and I had what seemed like a swarm of butterflies in my stomach. Our lips touched slightly and I jumped lightly and he opened his closed eyes to gaze into mine. My green into his blue. I closed my eyes and after what seems like minutes I felt his lips brush ever so softly against mine. I got lost in the feeling, almost melting into his embrace. It had been a long time since I've kissed someone. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me closer almost flush against him. I twirled some of his hair around my fingers. Damn, he was a good kisser. Weird, Daxter has been quiet for a while.

-Hey wh- He was cut off when Jak took a pillow and threw it at him silencing the fuzzy ball. As he deepened the kiss, I felt sparks on my lips and fireworks going off in my head, but it didn't mean he saw the same things….


End file.
